


touch me all you want, baby that's fine

by theseawillneversettle



Series: and it's my turn to settle down [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, PWP, Playful Sex, clint's pov, lots and lots of swearing, some dick slapping but again playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseawillneversettle/pseuds/theseawillneversettle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's welcome home... is awesome (and yeah he's still in love).</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch me all you want, baby that's fine

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from but I'm taking a stab at smut, unbeta'd since mine is my sister and like fuck is she seeing this.   
> Doesn't immediately follow "he'll be safe, he'll come home" but it's the same verse... somehow. Constructive criticism is awesome since I have no idea what I'm doing.
> 
> Title from Best Days of Lives -XV

Clint just got home from a debriefing of a milk-run op he ran, a waste of his talent but after everything he’s slowly being eased into the handling pool. Clint knows he's taking it easy now that psychs cleared him and Fury's assigned him as Phil's unofficial nurse (he would've done it anyway but it's nice to have it unofficially.. official) but he still needs to do something or else he'll start climbing the walls; plus Phil's been cleared for light duty. Soon enough they’ll both be running ops with Clint’s new Handler status, though with Phil’s seniority he’d still be the boss of Clint.

Walking through the doorway to their bedroom Clint’s thoughts screech to a halt at the sight of Phil currently on his belly, ass up swinging his legs like a teenage girl listening to Cher... which is interesting enough but he's wearing Clint's softest pair of flannel bottoms and his ratty undershirt. So domestic that Clint feels a slow heat build in his gut and fuck if Phil isn't a sight for sore eyes (almost a decade, and yeah it’s still love). The sight of Phil relaxed and lounging about relieves Clint of any tension.

Phil spots him and softly calls out his name and fuck he's turning over and dangling his face. Perfect for what Clint hopes is a proper welcome home greeting. Phil licks his lips making Clint groan and unable to focus on anything but the shine on Phil's lips and imagining the sleek wet warmth wrapped around his cock. He’s been half hard at the sight of Phil’s ass (fine that bit of skin between the hiked up shirt and the pants… damn) but fuck if he hasn’t been thoroughly seduced now (and that was seduction Phil knows what his lips do to Clint).

"Phil, I love you babe but I really need to fuck your face."

Not the most romantic thing but fuck Phil licks his lips again, parts his lips and Clint can't wait and doesn't bother with the rest of his clothes, thankful he decided to shower at HQ rather than wait till he got home. Clint palms his dick and unzips his trousers as he’s walking towards the side Phil decided to hang off of. Feeling playful he waits to pull out his cock till he’s close to Phil’s face, let’s his hardness spring free, softly smacks Phil’s cheek with his dick, then guides his cock to slowly nudge at Phil’s closed mouth.

"There you go licking your fucking lips... I'll give you something to put that mouth on"

Clint doesn't give Phil a chance to respond, he slowly guides his cock and into Phil's open mouth, and Clint feels a little guilty for interrupting Phil. But Phil starts sucking at the head, tongue working around the glans all while humming and fuck if it isn't Clint's favorite thing (well it's definitely up there). Clint can feel Phil's throat relaxing, while taking more of Clint's length in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat, Clint shifts just so and he's sliding right into Phil's throat; can feel Phil swallow around his cock setting Clint off to groaning like a fucking porn star and fuck if it isn’t perfect.

They've been together long enough that Clint can see it as the invitation it is, slowly pulls out and gently thrusts back in, feeling his relaxed throat round his length. Phil places his hands on Clint's hips giving him the go ahead to have at it and fuck his throat and fuck if that's not the best welcome home. Clint leans forward and places his hands on either side of Phil's waist both for leverage and the anticipation for the weak knees Clint knows he’d be reduced to.

Clint starts off slow, shallowly thrusting into Phil’s mouth but that doesn't last long they've done this enough where Clint is confident to just fuck his mouth, trusting Phil to give him any warning if Clint gets to rough. Clint starts thrusting, getting to the hilt and fucking Phil's throat and fuck if this isn't the fastest way to have Clint seeing stars. He can feel his orgasm building, his stomach tensing -

"Phil... fuck... babe I'm coming..."

And fuck if Phil doesn't start swallowing, muscles flexing around Clint's length again tipping Clint over the edge. He thrusts in once; twice then thrusts in deep holds still and comes down Phil's throat... Phil still fucking swallowing like a goddamn sex ninja. Clint's fairly sure his brain short circuits for a bit since he comes back to slumped against Phil's soft belly his soft dick having slipped out and nudging the side of Phil's face. Clint shifts a little to regain some dignity; the movement making Phil’s still hard cock bump against Clint’s head.

"Babe give me a second and I'll return the favor, or you know you can fuck me. Mini-me'll be up and at attention for round two. I promise you that."

Slumped over on Phil's stomach Clint can feel the vibrations of Phil's silent chuckle. Fuck it's good to be home.

 


End file.
